


Selective Bargaining

by NebulasPrime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kohaku, Alpha!Kohaku, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Magma, Beta!Magma, Bottom Magma, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Smut, TheKingdomofShipping, Top Kohaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: That wager gets full filled from theSelective Heatstory. Much to Kohaku glee with it.
Relationships: Kohaku/Magma
Kudos: 5





	Selective Bargaining

“Magma…,” Kohaku drawls out as she stood in front of the beta. Having threw him into the dirt floor in front of him after dragging him to the hut used for Kinro heats. She was planning on making him do good on their little wager they had from the games.

Kohaku grins a cocky like smile when he scrambles into a sitting position. Giving her a nasty like grin in the process when he notices. Disliking that he found himself in this position because of his past actions. Hope had swelled inside from the post months that she had forgotten about the bet. One that was dashed this night when he notices the dark look in her eyes that accompanied the smile. One that promised she was going to put him in his place today. If this were another time then he would have scoffed at the idea of her doing that, but now he was being proven wrong. Successfully skewing the image of the proud alpha that he once had. Magma knew he was going to reap the benefits of this folly. Kohaku just chuckled when she saw his eyes widen. Smirk growing ever larger when she started walk closer to the beta.

She was going to remind him tonight why she was a alpha despite her slim form. That she is one of the strongest of the village that proved how virile she was. If the ability to drag such a large man this far off into the woods was indication of strength.

“Were you thinking that you were free from out little deal Magma,” Kohaku stepping ever closer to the taller man, “Because I surely haven’t forgotten it. Yes, certain _events_ might have caused a delay in its fulfillment, but I am here to collect now.”

Small clouds of dust rising with each step as she inched closer. Eyes dark and hungry while the beta looked scared and fearful. Alpha dropping down into a squatting position once close enough. Doing this so she could place a hand on his throat. Thumb rubbing the supple skin when it traced his jawline. Eyes examining his body while doing so. All Magma could do was wonder what she was going to do next. Kohaku literally had her claws at his throat, and he knew the wrong move could lead to him to the wrong path easily. A path she took when she scrapped a dull nail against the sensitive skin of the throat. A part meant for mating marks alone. Yet she let it dig in as it dragged along slowly. Stopping underneath his Adam apple before it went upwards to the chin. Fingers curling under the chin to cup it. Tilting Magma head up to force him to look into her eyes. The very eyes dark with lust while promising she will get what she had won. The prize consisting of his body. Magma gulped for he knew there was no longer running away from this. Now stuck to be breed by this alpha.

One that became all to clear when that cursed hand was removed to pull down the fundoshi she had on. Noticing a dark spot on the cream-colored fabric before seeing something poke out from underneath the short dress. Large, erect cock poking out from underneath the clothing. Making it rise enough to see the bulbous red head dripping bits of white from the slit. Thick and viscous enough to show Kohaku had not mated with anyone, not even with her own hand, in a long while. A hand pulled the dress enough to show him the thick, throbbing veins pulsing on the shaft and hefty balls nestled at the base. Heavy and tight with semen from ignored ruts in favor of waiting until the right moment. Magma shifted from the sight. He did not know if it was out of fear or anticipation. Maybe more out of anticipation as he feels his hole twitch and instincts cry out when he caught a whiff of the alpha strong musk. He had smelled it enough times to know that she was going into rut. Triggered by the excitement she was feeling from this.

Magma shudders again as fear, anticipation, and instincts grew. Wafting out into the hut as a sweet citrus smell. Something that fought against the wood and wet forest smell. This just made Kohaku grin before her hands latched onto to spread open legs. Pulling the larger man lower half lower closer. Nearly putting him in her lap in the process of pressing her body onto to his. Using her musk to mark him as hers while thrusting her cock in his crotch. Precum smearing against the pants he wore to cover him even further with her scent. Face burying into his neck so she can lick at the sensitive skin. Canines joining the rough tongue to nip and bite. Never puncturing but giving enough pressure to get the response she had wanted. An unfocused beta whose cock was hardening from the rubbing and scenting. A small moan escaping before arms wrapped the torso of the alpha.

Kohaku silently contemplated on whether to make this fool her first mate. To continuously breed him until a pup was securely inside him. Slowly growing until he looked like he was ready to pop. Kohaku purred at the thought. A purr that grew louder when the citrus smell grew stronger. Knowing full and well it belonged to the slick he started to produce. She aggressively licked the spot once more. Smiling and happy that this spot made the beta so easily submissive. It always did make him so weak since they were little. Having used the spot when Magma ever got to aggressive with other people in the village. A piece of information she had kept to herself. At the time she did not know why she had kept it to herself but now glad she had done so. It made this entire thing a whole lot easier than before. A pride and knowledge she proudly wore when she rose to look down at the dazed blond. Eyes heavily lidded with pupils blown. Intoxicated by the scent wafting in the air and sensations he was feeling.

Kohaku took this as her chance to start tearing away at the now damp fabric that kept her from her prize. The sounds of ripping could be heard throughout the hut it stopped. The alpha tossed the torn apart pants to a darken corner as she took in the sight before her. A girthy cock of average length stood erect while a clear liquid leaked out from the tight pucker. A finger went to the wet hole to press against it. Finding resistance until it gave way to a finger then another. Feeling the walls pulse around the fingers as they pump in and out several times. Fingers spreading apart randomly to spread him open. Allowing the slick to seep out faster and coat Kohaku hand in the fluid. Taking them out to taste essence. Lapping the bitterness all off her hand until nothing was left. Despite that bitter taste she wanted more of it. Surprising her since this was coming from such a brute of a man. This seemed to interest Magma as well since he was focusing on her hand. Kohaku grinned before using her strength to lift his lower half up. High enough that his torso was pressed against the floor and butt closer to her face. Tongue darting out to lick at the pink opening. Cleaning of the fluid with the tip digging in occasionally. Ears twitching to the sounds of his panting and breathless moans. Kohaku slurped and drank everything Magma was willing to give her. This made her instincts sing and blood boil to the point she wanted to cum then and there. It just took everything in her power not to do so. Knotting before claiming a mate was in poor taste after all.

This cannot be said for Magma as he came. His smaller knot swelling as semen sprayed against his shirt and stomach. A gush of slick splashing against the lower half of Kohaku face in the process. Causing her to move back out of intuition and the need to breath. Some of it caused a mess on her dress when it landed on it. Creating evidence of this encounter with dark stains with the strong smell of sex. Not that Kohaku minded for she will wear the scent with pride. Although this had drug out long enough for them both.

Moving back to set the beta back down. Growling out a command to Magma that he can understand. He hissed back and spread his legs wide. An attempt of rebellion against the command. Desiring to face his alpha when she fucked him. Kohaku huffs and snorts in annoyance from his defiance. Deciding to let him have this instead of fighting the beta. Crawling over the larger man before maneuvering her dress up some. Exposing the cock even more to the cool air of the hut. Grasping the thick, muscled thighs when she guiding her penis into the loose entrance ‘til she bottomed out. Moaning softly at the pulsing warmth engulfed her. It was all too good, and it cemented the need to mark him as her mate. She felt the rest of Magma legs wrap around her waist loosely. Giving her enough room to move backwards before thrusting forwards. Thrusting back and forth, back, and forth, back, and forth. Grunts, pants, and the slapping of skin mixing and mingling as one. Slick and precum easing her progress of thrusting harder and harder. Skin turning a nice shade of red. Fingers lacing into loose dirt in a failed attempt to grip something. Growling loudly when she plunged deeply into Magma one final time. Cumming hard as he knots swelled to encompass the passage. Locking them in place until the swelling went down. Kohaku huffed a bit then grinned largely. Spying Magma face contorted into one of pleasure from the alpha in him. She chuckled out a bit at the sight.

“Don’t worry, big lug. This is far from over and by the end of the night…,” digging her swollen knot in a little bit deeper, “You will be my first mate. As well carry my future pups.”

Grinning even larger when Magma eyes were able to widen. This was going beyond the bargain they had set up. Now he was in the situation that he had wanted with Ruri. If he wasn’t locked in this position with the alpha he would be running from her. He did not want to be the bitch to an alpha. But it would be his previous desires of the chief position was coming back to bite him in the ass. Becoming the leading breeding bitch to Kohaku. Though a small part of thrilled him for some reason. Instincts calming his mind as a new amount slick poured around the swollen cock. Still feeling cum being ejaculated into him. Body shuddering once the brief thought of semen making his stomach bulge by continuous breeding. Unconsciously exposing his neck to Kohaku for her claiming bite. Legs tightening around to urge her to claim him. Maybe, deep down, he had wanted this in the first place in the first place. A truth he was running away from since the village games. Maybe he wanted long before the village games came around and he could not admit it to himself at the time. Now here he was, getting mated by this cocky, smirking alpha. If he was going to be her mate, then she will make it her hell then. Arms rising to wrap around her neck. Drawing her in to kiss her harshly. Unsure if he was happy or hateful of the bargain that was made between them. Both choose to honor selective parts of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Discords:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Eege2vE5fm)  
> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/jt5ZSXPPQD)


End file.
